leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandle City
Home of the Yordles. Widely regarded as a silly place. This page gives a summary of Bandle City and its history in Factions. More information is available on the Bandle City page in the League of Legends wiki, which can be found here. Overview Bandle City is the center of yordle civilization on Runeterra, built around the glorious Mothership itself. (Which came first is a matter of some debate.) Yordles are adorable little creatures who thrive on community, friendship, and snuggles, and are known to be easily lured into traps by the cunning placement of delicious confections. When tempting cupcakes are not involved, they are quite clever, and have a relatively high level of technology, which they combine with magic to create hextech. (Piltover has poached many yordle scientists for its own hextech academies. Some, such as Rumble, resent Piltover for this appropriation, and desire to see Bandle City surpass the so-called “City of Tomorrow”.) While overwhelmingly sweet and kind by human standards under most circumstances—their first contact with humanity led to widespread panic as yordles realized they were on a planet full of “monsters” who ate other animals for food—they can turn on outsiders quite suddenly and viciously if they feel threatened. Their need for community and togetherness is quite intense, and a yordle deprived of companionship will inevitably go insane. They are insatiably curious by nature, and endlessly inventive. However, they also routinely underestimate the savagery of other species, as well as the dangers hidden away in the darkest corners of Valoran. Bandle City’s merchants and explorers have spread across Valoran, peddling their wares and investigating the world’s many mysteries. Yordle communities can be found in almost every Valoranian nation, though nearly all of them consider Bandle City their true home, and hurry back as often as they can to bask in the Mothership’s glow. Similarly, although yordles are not well suited for warfare and prefer to hide until danger passes, they will defend the Mothership with religious fervor, and some of the weapons they have devised are quite terrifying, especially for a civilization whose harshest peacetime punishment is “time-out (with juicebox)”. Yordle magic is distinctly unusual. Human societies created hextech when they discovered technological means of harnessing and amplifying traditional spellcraft; in contrast, yordles began with hextech, and have no native system of “pure” magic. Further, whereas Piltovian and Zaunite hextech is based around the discovery and exploitation of abstract, objective principles, yordle hextech often has more to do with the imagination and emotions of its inventors and users. Yordles certainly can learn more “formal” hextech, and many have, but the base of yordle magic involves, as one Summoner put it, “a bunch of fluffballs playing with trinkets until those trinkets start doing things on their own.” Arcane scholars dryly describe this phenomenon with such phrases as “intuitive enchantment” or “subjective techmaturgic alignment”, but no satisfactory accounting for the thaumadynamics of yordle enchantment has yet been produced, despite earnest efforts that have resulted in such texts as “''It Needs A Ribbon To Go Woooosh”: An Examination of Yordlish Techmaturgy ''and Mysteries of the Mothership. The recent discovery of a separate yordle civilization on Argyre, an island ofNyroth, has prompted renewed debate about yordles’ origins. Particularly intriguing is the Mothership-like artifact, called “Lanpoa”, which Argyrian yordles worship much as Bandle City yordles do the Mothership. Champions Informations about champions and general straegy in the fields of justice here Factions History In Arc III, Discord , Bandle City was the first major civilization to be attacked by the Void swarm. It participated in the League Dispute and came in second place out of the four factions involved. It deployed troops to help defend Noxus from the Discord's attack in the Battle for Noxus . During Arc V, the Hextech Revolution , Bandle City fought in the League dispute. It came in third out of the four factions participating. It refueled the mothership, allowing the yordles to set up a base on the moon. Bandle City was attacked by Nefara who brainwashed the hordes of the Shadow Isles, after blowing open her crypt while attempting to explore one of the floating pyramids. They sided with Demacia and Piltover during the Battle of Shurima, deploying troops to help and sabotaging Zaun. Economy Yordle Cupcakes are banned in 12 different city States for giving Diabetes on non-Yordles after teh first bite Military put militrary details here Society put details about life withign the faction here Relationship with other nations The Yordle society has been known for its incredibly sweet cupcakes, but this isn't the only thing the Yordle society is known for. They have been also known for having very large junks in the trunks if ya catch my drift. This creates a strong alliance with other noble cities such as Demacia. I heard Leona and Corki got it on all night long last night. GGWP Corki Category:Factions